Even heroes cry
by PurpleMagenta
Summary: Wandering through the town, Almost invisible, Hair as white as snow, However he keeps a secret as dark as the night. Sam Manson loves her boyfriend, Danny. But knows there's something he's hiding from her. Warnings: OOC Characters / Non-Con / Child Abuse / Self-harm / Sadism / Yuri. Pairings: DANNYxSAM, VALERIExJAZZ.


**© PurpleMagenta (2013)**

_Wandering through the town,_

_Almost invisible,_

_Hair as white as snow,_

_However he keeps a secret as dark as the night._

My first Danny Phantom FanFic. I just love the show and as a kid I used to watch it a lot. It's about 5 years ago I saw the show for the last time, so don't blame me for not being realistic about anything in the story. The characters are OOC anyway. Enjoy :)

Warnings: OOC Characters / Non-Con / Child Abuse / Self-harm / Sadism / Yuri.

Pairings: DANNYxSAM, VALERIExJAZZ.

Main POV:

It was 11 O'Clock in the evening when Sam Manson walked towards Danny's. She wished to surprise him with her visit, as he didn't know she would be coming. Taking a quick look at her watch, she noticed there wasn't a lot of time left until Danny would have to be in his room to sleep. Also when she saw her watch, she noticed a burst made its way on the vulnerable glass. A warm feeling spread across her heart as she thought about Danny giving her the watch. Not only it had been a special day because of him and her being together for the first time. Also Danny's deep words when he gave the watch, touched her inner person. It was like they were made to find each other. The way they thought, the way they behaved, their taste of music... Everything, really everything was so perfect. Danny, he was such a perfect creature in this depressing existence.

Once she reached the huge building Danny and his family lived in, Sam was exhausted. A raindrop slipped from a leaf in the tree above her. It made its way on Sam's sweaty face. She pressed on the doorbell and immediately reminded she wasn't allowed to visit them so late in the evening. She uses to throw a rock at Danny's window and he would carry her inside, being a ghost. Yet again Sam priced herself as a lucky girl thinking about how perfect her boyfriend was. He would have everything; deep and open-minded thoughts, a great taste in hobbies, a perfect smile, a sweet heart, sarcastic humor and not to forget his gorgeous face. Sometimes Sam would think he was too perfect for her. Anyhow, there was Danny giving her a loving smile from behind his window. For a moment she was in trans to see her angel. Forgetting about the doorbell, she just kept looking at Danny. Danny gave her a strange look, as if he wanted to warn her for something. Suddenly the door swung open and Maddie Fenton, Danny's mother, stood there. Sam was in utter shock as she realised she forgot to hide when she accidentally pressed against the doorbell. Maddie gave her a confused look and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Samantha, sweety... You know Danny is in his room, probably asleep. Or is there something else you want to share with me around this incredibly late time?", Maddie spoke.

Sam was searching for an excuse and found one, hoping the woman would fall for it.

"Danny asked me to bring back his watch I borrowed".

Sam felt her breath level speed up. Maddie just stood there like an old willow along some abandoned lake.

"Is that so... Samantha? Care to explain me why he'd ask his personal gift towards you, back?", Maddie said in a suspicious tone.

Sam felt her cheeks burn. Now the woman was getting on her nerves. Why wouldn't she be allowed to visit her own boyfriend? It has been going like this for over a year and she was sick of it.

"Well?"

"I... I was..." , Sam tried with a sad tune in her voice.

"You... You were...", Maddie imitated her in a childish way.

That's the limit! How would this relationship work if Danny's parents were such ignorant humans? Really, currently Maddie was imitating her. Why would she do that? OK, she and Sam never liked each other, but even this was new to Sam. That's when she noticed the bruise on Maddie's face. It was swollen and blue and spread across her right cheek. Now she became curious.

"I just thought I could come and visit Danny by now whenever I want. I mean; We are together for over a year and I'd really enjoy sleeping next to him".

Maddie's facial expression had a sudden change and became anxious for some reason.

"You can't sleep with Danny. I'm afraid that's impossible".

Then she rammed the door close, leaving Sam in the cold outside. 'What was that about?!', Sam thought and glared at Danny's window. The curtains were closed, meaning he was asleep or at least pretended to. Feeling lonely and unwanted, Sam walked towards her own house in the hope Danny would text her for an explanation. He could have opened his window and carry her upstairs with his ghost powers. His parents wouldn't know, since they didn't know about his ghost powers. They also didn't really seem to care. Like really, how obvious could it be that Danny Phantom was their own son... Danny Fenton? The only differences were the colour of his hair and eyes. Almost giving up at receiving a text from Danny, she felt her cellphone vibrate. It was a classic one, from at least 2006. Opening the text, her mood changed and she felt wanted again. It indeed was from Danny. It said;

'_We share something special, our connection __is__ special, we as a couple __are__ special'._

Sam immediately texted back in haste;

'_My feelings for you are special, you are my special one'_, hoping Danny would answer so she could ask him why he didn't pick her up from below.

But there was no new text. It wasn't there and it would never come...

Well, there you go, the first chapter. I hope you liked it. It was pretty short, I know. But I just don't really feel like writing long chapters in a short amount of time. Review if you want, tips are welcome :)

_Houdt de wet van drie in ere,_

_Driemaal zullen Uw daden wederkeren._

_Leer deze Wet, en leer hem goed,_

_dat wat je zaait, je ook oogsten moet._

Magenta Domhan Aimitis


End file.
